escerticofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Junkers Ju 90/Ju 290
Toen de 'Oeralbommenwerper' eind 1936 werd geannuleerd, had Junkers twee exemplaren in de hangar staan van de Junkers Ju 89 zware bommenwerper, plus een magazijn vol onderdelen voor een derde. Het bedrijf kreeg toestemming om de vleugels en de staart aan een nieuwe romp voor transporttaken te bevestigen. Het resultaat was de Ju 90 V1, die voor het eerst vloog op 28 augustus 1937. Er volgden nog drie prototypes en tien Ju 90B-1 productie-exemplaren. De V2 en V3 vlogen begin 1938 nadat de V1 in februari verongelukte. Ook de carrière van de V3 duurde niet lang en kwam in december ten einde tijdens proefvluchten voor de Deutche Luft Hansa. Ondanks deze weinig belovende start bekrachtigde de DLH zijn optie voor acht stuks. De andere twe werden door South African Airways afgenomen, die Pratt & Whitney Twin Wasp motoren wilde laten installeren. Uiteindelijk kwamen deze twee Ju 90Z-2 toestellen nooit in Zuid-Afika aan, maar werden vanaf eind 1938 door de DLH in gebruik genomen. De Ju 90S werd voltooid conform het oorspronkelijk ontwerp, inclusief de typische Junkers dubbele vleugelkleppen. Begin 1939 werd de V4 omgebouwd op grond van het Ju 90S studieproject. Het toestel kreeg een nieuwe vleugel zonder taps toelopende uiteinden, een steviger tweewielig hoofdonderstel en grotere en elegantere kielvlakken. Eind 1939 verdeelde Junkers het Ju 90 project over drie vestigingen. Dessau zorgde voor de prototypes en testvluchten, Letnany in Tsjechoslowakije deed het ontwerpwerk, de mock-ups en de statische tests, en in Bemburg werd de productie ondergebracht. Begin 1940 werden de toestellen van DLH bij de Luftwaffe in gebruik genomen voor transporttaken, al gingen er later twee terug naar de luchtvaartmaatschappij. Andere gingen terug naar Junkers voor het Ju 90S (inmiddels Junkers Ju 290 geheten) programma. In het kader van dit programma was de V4 al eerder uitgerust met sterkere BMW 801 stermotoren en had de Ju 90 V7 een verlengde romp gekregen die het toestel niet alleen een groter laadvermogen gaf, maar ook een einde maakte aan problemen met de langstabiliteit en het zwaartepunt. De Ju 90 V8 kreeg defensieve bewapening in de vorm van een rugkoepel, flankmitrailleurs, staartgeschut en een gondel onder de neus met een voorwaarts en een achterwaarts vurend wapen. Het type werd namelijk inmiddels een maritieme rol toegekend. De Ju 90 V11 kreeg rechthoekige kielvlakken en herziene ramen en vleugels. Het programma kwam daarmee in een fase die een nieuwe aanduiding voor de Ju 90S rechtvaardigde. Het toestel kreeg de aanduiding Ju 290 V1. De eerste vlucht van het nieuwe toestel werd in augustus 1942 uitgevoerd, en de productie werd direct in Bemburg opgestart. Twee Ju 290A-0 voorproductietoestellen werden al snel gevolgd door vijf Ju 290A-1 toestellen. De toestellen hadden dezelfde bewapening als de Ju 90 V8 en werden gebouwd als transporttoestellen voor de Luftwaffe. De behoefte aan transporttoestellen was zo groot dat zelfs de Ju 290 V1 in dienst werd genomen. Dit toestel en een van de A-0's ging meteen naar Rusland om het front bij Stalingrad te helpen bevoorraden. De V1 ging er verloren en de A-0 werd zwaar beschadigd. Tegelijkertijd werd in januari 1943 LTS 290 (later Transportfliegerstaffel 5) rondom het toestel opgericht. Daarin werden ook de nog vliegende Ju 90's ondergebracht. Intussen was ook de behoefte aan een maritiem lange-afstands patrouillevliegtuig groot en daarvoor werd aanvankelijk de Ju 290A-2 ingezet. Er volgden vijf exemplaren van de Ju 290A-3 en vijf van de Ju 290A-4, waarna de Ju 290A-5 in productie ging. De A-5 was de talrijkste versie. Elf exemplaren werden in het voorjaar van 1944 door de troepen met gejuich binnengehaald. Rond deze tijd werd de 4./FAGr ( gevormd, maar die heeft nooit meer dan twintig toestellen omvat, wat veel te weinig was voor zijn taken. De situatie werd nog verergerd door de onttrekking van drie toestellen voor bijzondere transporttaken. Ze werden te Finsterwalde ontdaan van bepantsering en bewapening en uitgerust met extra brandstoftanks. Aldus vlogen ze vanaf Odessa en Mielec non-stop naar Mantsjoerije met speciale vracht voor de Japanners en keerden terug naar Mielec met strategische goederen waar Duitsland om zat te springen. De meeste Ju 290's die niet meer hun organieke transporttaken konden verrichten, werden ingezet voor patrouilletaken. De patrouilletoestellen behielden hun Trapoklappe, een uitklapbare laadklep onder de buik, voor noodbevoorrading. In die functie werd het toestel veelvuldig ingezet in het laatste oorlogsjaar. De geheime eenheid I./KG 200 gebruikte het toestel onder meer voor het uitvoeren van diepe penetraties in vijandelijk gebied en het droppen van geheime agenten. Daartoe werd een geïmproviseerd luik in de buik geïnstalleerd. Intussen was ook de maritieme versie verder ontwikkeld. De volgende variant was de Ju 290A-7, waarvan er echter maar een paar werden voltooid in Bemburg. Er werden ook drie Ju 290A-9 gebouwd, en één Ju 290A-6, die bedoeld was als persoonlijk transporttoestel voor Hitler. Het toestel zou een drukcabine krijgen, maar dat idee werd verlaten en het toestel werd afgebouwd als transportvliegtuig met vijftig zitplaatsen. Een laatste A-variant moet nog worden vermeld: de Ju 290A-8, die samen met de A-7 was ontwikkeld. Deze had twee extra rugkoepels (totaal aantal: 4) en een koepel in de staart met twee MG 151's. Er werden tien toestellen op stapel gezet, maar er werden slechts twee à drie stuks voltooid voordat de fabriek in het Tsjechische Ruzyne door de Russen onder de voet werd gelopen. Het tweede voorproductietoestel werd echter vrijwel onbeschadigd aangetroffen. Het werd naar de fabriek in Letov overgebracht en werd afgebouwd met toevallig voorradige onderdelen. Het maakte in augustus 1946 zijn eerste vlucht. Het kreeg de aanduiding L 290 Orel en werd aan de Tsjechische nationale Luchtvaartmaatschappij aangeboden, die er echter geen belangstelling voor had. In 1956 werd het toestel gesloopt. Andere versie van de Ju 290 werden vanaf eind 1943 gepland, waaronder de Ju 290B bommenwerper, de Ju 290B MS mijnenveger, de Ju 290C transport- en verkenningsversie met en nieuwe laadklep met twee MG 151 kanonnen, en de Ju 290D en Ju290E, die eveneens bommenwerpers waren. De Ju 290A-5, no 0178, D-AITR, Bayern, van Lufthansa vloog op 5 april 1945 naar Barcelona, met als piloot Flugkapitän Sluzalek. Het vliegtuig liep tijdens de landing schade op aan het landingsgestel en was gerepareerd met onderdelen die gebracht werden door een Lufthansa Focke Wulf Fw 200 Condor. Het toestel bleef in Spanje, omdat de Spaanse overheid de normale vluchten over de route K22 had opgeschort, waarna de D-AITR werd overgedragen aan de Spaanse autoriteiten. Het grote vliegbereik van de Ju 290 maakte de Ju 290 een uitermate geschikte kandidaat voor het Amerika Bomber project. Prototypes van een versie met een nog groter vliegbereik werden dan ook besteld als Junkers Ju 390. Toen Duitsland de toegang tot de Atlantische oceaan verloor, verloren ze snel hun waarde, waarop de volledige productie in oktober 1944 stopte. Varianten * Ju 290V-1: Eerste prototype van de Ju 290, registratie BD + TX. * Ju 290A-0: Transportversie. * Ju 290A-1: Verbeterde versie van de Ju 290 A-0. * Ju 290A-2: Transport/langeafstandsverkenner. * Ju 290A-3: Langeafstandsverkenner. * Ju 290A-4: Langeafstandsverkenner. * Ju 290A-5: Maritiem patrouillevliegtuig/langeafstandsverkenner. * Ju 290A-6: Passagiersvliegtuig, tot wel 60 personen. * Ju 290A-7: Maritiem patrouillevliegtuig/bommenwerper. * Ju 290A-8: Zwaarder bewapende Ju 290 A-7, echter nooit gebouwd. * Ju 290A-9: Transportvliegtuig (waarschijnlijk gebaseerd op de Ju 290 A5/A7). * Ju 290B-1: Versie bedoeld voor grote hoogten, echter nooit gebouwd. * Ju 290B-2: Prototype bommenwerper met drukcabine. * Letov L-290 Orel: Dit toestel gebruikte onderdelen die in de oorlog bedoeld waren geweest voor het bouwen van een prototype van de Ju 290B-1, het is gebouwd door Letov in Praag (Orel is Tsjechisch voor Adelaar). Links * Luftwaffe blog * Weapons and warfare Categorie:Luchtmacht Categorie:Bommenwerpers